mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Homestuck Terezi Pyrope
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Homestuck Terezi Pyrope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorceror Nobody (Talk) 00:35, 2 March 2012 Your AWA-SHIMA blogs are cluttering up the wiki. Please remove them. experimentalDeity 00:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The blog was deleted because it did not help the wiki in any way. experimentalDeity 01:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I have been meaning to get back to you on this. The reason I deleted your blogs is because this is a MSPA wiki, while users do have some freedom to customise their user pages and discuss things with other users it is not an invitation to do anything you want. Likewise Wikia is not an image host, and you are uploading heaps of user images for non-constructive purposes. There are heaps of blog sites where you can post whatever you want, however this isn't one of them. The Light6 23:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Warning We are not an image host, as such there are limits to the use of user images. Also the fact that you haven't contributed to the wiki and have solely used it as an image host and a blog is also being taken into account here. Also some of the images you just uploaded were ones that were previously deleted, if a user image is deleted that means re-uploading it is probably not allowed. The Light6 22:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) and a robot girl i remmeber this robot her name is aradia who become a robot name aradiabot. Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 14:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Stop looking at the pretty pictures AND READ THE TEXT! experimentalDeity 14:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Block Ignoring the previous warning about abusing user image uploads. The Light6 04:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Want the hack is this guy with the suit and the white head? Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 14:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they've ever paid any attention to the tak page anyway. experimentalDeity 04:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) They've? It was more than one person on this account? I am the wizard its me 11:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) No... "They" as "Look at that person. They've done something." Grammar, Chez. experimentalDeity 15:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) In the way you said it, it would count as 2 people (i.e "I don't think they have ever paid attention to the talk page anyways" is what you said with out the apostrophy, but I'm not a grammar teacher so I don't know) I am the wizard its me 19:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah. experimentalDeity 19:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) "They" was used correctly, it's both a neutral plural and singular pronoun. 02:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Have you known i'm a fan of Homestuck and Problem sleuth on deviantart. Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 14:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) A) It's called a block dudette! B) We are not deviantArt. This is not an art site. This is an INFORMATION site! experimentalDeity 14:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC)